


Взаимопомощь

by Rashiro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Они всегда помогают друг другу.





	Взаимопомощь

Отчёты жутко тяжёлые, и Армин поудобнее перехватывает пачку, надеясь, что донесёт в целости и сохранности, а не уронит, как в прошлый раз. Не то чтобы ему за это попало, но хочется сделать как лучше. Он вздыхает и сдувает чёлку с глаз — ещё немного и нужно будет подстригать, хотя она и не кажется слишком длинной.

Дверь в комнату он открывает ногой и с грохотом — просто потому, что больше никак, — и надеется, что там никого нет. Не хватало ещё напугать или помешать.

— Армин? Ты чего? — от звуков знакомого голоса Армин вздрагивает и чуть не роняет бумаги, из-за которых практически ничего не видит. — Подожди, я помогу.

Через пару мгновений его рук касаются чужие пальцы, и Эрен забирает бумаги, чтобы с лёгкостью сгрузить их на стол.

— Почему ты тащил их один? Попросил бы помочь, я всё равно не занят.

Армин качает головой.

— Я и сам могу.

— Как в прошлый раз? — хмурится Эрен.

Армин молчит и начинает сортировать бумаги — вспоминать прошлый раз не хочется, а ещё меньше хочется думать о том, каким образом Эрен вообще узнал о случившемся. Чувствовать себя бесполезным и слабым в глазах именно Эрена — хуже всего на свете. Хотя хуже всего на свете — это остаться вообще без Эрена, но об этом Армин старательно пытается не думать, отгоняя подобные мысли каждый раз, когда развед-отряд отправляется за стену.

Когда пальцы Эрена тянут в сторону стопку бумаг, Армин отпихивает их, отвергая помощь, бормочет: "Я сам", — и игнорирует возмущённый взгляд. Не только у него одного есть бумажная работа, а Эрен наверняка за свою ещё и не принимался; разбираться в бумагах — скука смертная, все от этого тщетно пытаются отлынивать, но как будто у кого-то получается. Армин старается закончить со своей частью побыстрее, чтобы помочь Эрену — просто потому, что может. И потому, что ему самому это не кажется скучным и неинтересным.

Откладывая последний лист в сторону, Армин бросает украдкой взгляд на Эрена: тот предсказуемо спит, подперев подбородок руками. Чуть дёрнется, и может приложиться лбом о стопку бумаги перед ним — не очень больно, но наверняка чувствительно. Армин протягивает руку и убирает чёлку Эрена наверх — она закрывает глаза и выглядит слишком уж длинной, не в пример собственной, — держит так пару секунд, а затем с сожалением отпускает — нельзя же так стоять вечность. Эрен резко открывает глаза и поднимает голову, вопросительно смотрит.

— Тебе пора подстричься, — говорит Армин, пряча за мягкой улыбкой собственную неловкость за только что сделанное. — Совсем ничего не видишь из-за волос.

Эрен со вздохом зачёсывает чёлку назад и откидывается на стуле, потягиваясь.

— Так подстриги.

В глазах у него смешинки и вызов, против которого Армин устоять точно не сможет.


End file.
